A Bohemian Halloween
by LeapOfFaith29
Summary: The 13 year old bohemians have a Halloween night that everyone will remember. WARNING: Includes trickortreating, a oujii board, teepeeing houses, and...oops I'm giving it away. You'll have to read it for yourself! Chapters to come! R&R!
1. Costumes and Whining

A/N: Halloween is coming soon, and I am very in the spirit. (I'm gonna be Mark for Halloween!) So, I decided to write a cute little Halloween story on what our favorite little bohemians do on Halloween night. Enjoy! 3

"Did the doorbell just ring?" yelled one of Mimi's little sisters.

"Yes!" yelled another.

"Well then go get it!" yelled Mimi while frantically trying to put on her costume. Mimi was the oldest sister, so she was used to things like this. It took a lot of convincing of her parents to even let her go trick-or-treating. Last year in elementary school, all the kids teased her about her costume. Her family was pretty low on money, so she couldn't afford a fancy costume like the other kids in her class. She went as a witch, even though a lot of other people were too. Her mother made a black cape out of one of her old white sheets by dying it in black liquid. She wore some of Angel's black clothes, and some of Angel's green eye shadow. None of the kids thought she looked anything like a witch.

This year it was going to be different. This year, she saved up enough money to buy a beautiful queen costume, complete with crown, dress, and heels. She thought she looked perfect. If only the zipper in the back would zip up. It was stuck on the fabric in the back.

"Lisa!" she yelled. "Come help me with my zipper!"

"I'm answering the door!" she yelled back.

"Teresa!" she yelled. Teresa charged up the stairs.

"Will you help me with the zipper?" Mimi asked.

"Sure," Teresa replied. She fumbled with it a little, and it finally went up. "There," she said. "Perfect."

Mimi looked in the mirror. "Wow," she whispered. She looked beautiful.

"Mimi!" yelled her sister Anita. "Your boyfriend is here!"

"Ooooh!" Mimi could hear her other sisters oohing from downstairs. Mimi went to the top of the stairs.

"HE'S NOT MY B-" she started to scream. Then she realized she was screaming in Roger's face.

"Oh. Hi Roger. Sorry about…wow. You look…um…wow." she stuttered. Roger was dressed in all black, carrying a guitar, with drips of eyeliner down his cheeks.

"Amazing? Spectacular? FANTASTIC?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. "Hey, I thought you were coming with Collins. Where is-" Suddenly, a masked creature jumped out from behind the door and yelled, "AAAGHH!!"

Mimi screamed. The monster started laughing, and soon, so did Roger. The monster took of his mask to reveal Collins's shining face, tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing.

"That was not funny!" yelled Mimi, hitting Collins on the arm.

"Yes…yes…it…was!" yelled Roger trying to breathe.

"Hey guys!" yelled a voice.

"Angel!" yelled Mimi. She embraced her in a hug. She looked great dressed as an angel. Yes, Angel was an angel for Halloween, as she had done every year.

"I'm so glad you're here to relive me of these noobs," said Mimi.

"What's a noob?" asked Collins, confused.

"Me and Angel's language," she said grinning.

"But you already have a language!" said Roger. "What about Spanish? There are only so many ways us guys can't understand you." Mimi and Angel laughed.

"C'mon, let's go wait for the others downstairs," said Mimi. They all followed her downstairs. They were greeted by a ghost, and a witch.

"Hey Mark, hey Maureen," said Angel.

"How'd you know it was us?" whined Maureen.

"Cuz, no one besides Mark would be something as boring as a ghost for Halloween," said Roger.

"He looks more like a sheet with eyeholes!" said Collins which was exactly what Mark's costume consisted of. Mimi stood up.

"Don't make fun of him guys," she said. Mimi knew what it was like to have people laugh at your costume.

"Don't you guys love my costume?" asked Maureen. Apparently she was the Wicked Witch of the West. (A/N: Surprise, surprise.)

"Yes, it's wonderful Maureen," said Angel. Everyone knew she was only saying that to shut Maureen up. Maureen squealed.

"But if you burst into song, we're going to have to kill you," said Mimi. Everyone laughed, because Maureen burst into song often.

"When I meet the Wizard…" she started.

"Oh my gahd look! Candy corn!" yelled Collins. He shoved some into Maureen's mouth. Everyone laughed.

"Um, hi guys," said a small voice. Everyone turned around to see Joanne the most beautiful they had ever seen her. She was dressed as a garden fairy, complete with wings and a beautiful silk green dress.

"Wow," said Maureen. "You look great Joanne!"

"Really?" she asked, unsure.

"Of course!" said Angel.

"Thanks," she grinned blushing.

"Hey guys! It's 8:00! Time to go trick-or-treating!" said Mimi.

"Yay!" said everyone else. They started to follow Mimi out the door, when her sister Lisa stopped them.

"Stop! I wanna go trick-or –treating too!" she whined.

"You're such an immature whiner!" said Maureen.

"Oh, and you're not?" asked Mark. Everyone laughed. Maureen crossed her arms and pouted.

"Lisa, you can't come with us. I already asked Mama and Papa, and they said you're too young," Mimi said.

"MMAAMMA!!!" screamed Lisa.

"What?!" screamed their mother from upstairs.

"I wanna go trick-or-treating too!" Lisa yelled.

"You're to young honey! Come upstairs NOW!"

"Maamaa!" Lisa whined.

"NOW!"

Lisa reluctantly trudged up the stairs.

"C'mon. Let's make our escape," said Mimi. The seven friends rushed out the door.

A/N: More chapters to come! The more reviews, the faster I update!


	2. Candy and The Bullies

A/N: So very sorry for the long wait. I got kinda busy with Halloween and whatnot. And I noticed that I didn't get it finished by Halloween as I promised. (It's not even close to being done…) I felt so very bad for the readers that I decided to make my mom cancel my orthodontist appointment, (that I was looking forward to so very much…I hope you caught the sarcasm) so I could write chapter 2! Here we go…

The seven friends stepped outside the house to see a street filled with trick-or-treaters, waiting to fill up their bags with candy. They recognized April Ericcson who was dressed as a cat, walking through the streets, her tail held high. And Cory (A/N: Squeegee Man!) dressed as a bum, patrolling the streets with his friends Taylor and Buzz.

The friends walked into the crowd, eager to get started. They ran next door, and rang the doorbell.

"Trick-or-treat!" they all said.

"My, don't you kids look cute?" asked old Ms. Charest. She pinched each one of their cheeks, tossing Hershey bars the size of bricks into their sacks.

When they walked away, Mark said, "Wow, she's nice."

"Yea, she does that every year," said Mimi.

"What? Pinch your cheeks?" asked Roger rubbing his face.

"Well, yes, but she also gives out those big Hershey bars," she said laughing. They stopped at the next house.

"Trick-or-treat!" they all said cheerfully. The host didn't return the smile. He tossed Snickers into each of there bags.

"Um excuse me, I don't like Snickers," said Mark politely. "May I please have something else?"

"Take what you get," said the grumpy old man. And he slammed the door in their faces. Tears welled up in Mark's eyes.

"It's okay Marky, I'll trade you for my Three Musketeers," said Maureen.

"Thanks," said Mark taking the candy.

"Sorry guys," said Mimi. "I should have warned you about that house."

"What's wrong with them?" asked Joanne.

"He doesn't really, um, like kids that much. Every year he says take what you get, and one Halloween, my sister got fed up with it and threw the Snickers back in his face," said Mimi.

Everyone laughed.

The next few stops were all very nice. One house even said to take two handfuls if they wanted. Collins took three.

"Hey Angel, member last year, someone else lived in this house?" asked Mimi as they walked away.

"Yea," said Angel. "They were such nublets, huh?" he said.

"Yea, total pubays," she replied.

"Will you guys stop with the secret language please?!" said Roger. "It makes no sense!"

"To us it does!" said Mimi and Angel laughing. They continued walking down the road, when they bumped into Benjamin Coffin III, our ex-roommate who married Alison Grey of the Westport Gr- (A/N: Okay, I'll stop now,) and his friends Rex and Freddy.

He looked at them all, a disgusted look on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Benjamin Coffin III, the Jackass of Scarsdale Middle School," said Roger.

"I didn't think I would receive such a nice comment from a jerk such as yourself," said Benny all snooty-like.

"Lay off Benny. C'mon Roger," said Mimi. Benny stopped her.

"Not so fast honey."

"Leave us alone," said Mimi again, trying to get through.

"Alright, how about I let everyone else go, and we can go back to my place and make-out?" asked Benny.

"You better get out of the way Benny," said Roger threateningly.

"Ooh, we're so scared!" said Rex and Freddy. They hugged each other, fake whimpering.

"If you guys wanna get passed us, you gotta fight me," said Benny.

"No way Benny, we're not gonna fight you," said Mark.

"Aw, your scared that your gonna get beat up like you do every day at school?" asked Benny. Rex and Freddy laughed like idiots. Benny, Rex, and Freddy always beat up on Mark at school, and Mark couldn't fight back very well, considering they were all 10 times bigger than he was.

"You better let us go, and leave Mark alone at school," said Maureen.

The three burst out laughing.

"What…what… are you gonna do?" asked Benny gasping for air. "You're just a girl!" Rex and Freddy laughed hard.

Maureen kicked Benny where most guys really don't want to be kicked.

"OW!" he screamed in pain. Tears came to his eyes as he ran off in the direction of his house. Rex and Freddy stood there, staring a t Maureen.

"You want a piece of this?!" she yelled. They ran away screaming.

"Alright, now we can go," said Maureen. She walked off, leaving the rest of the friends standing there, speechless.

"Well, are you guys coming?" she asked. Everyone silently followed her, their mouths still slightly open.

"Wow Maureen," said Mark. "That…that was great." Mark was always being bullied by Benny at school. He felt so protected to have Maureen do that. He was certain Benny would never come near him again. He sort of…liked Maureen. Like, more than a friend. Was that possible?

"Aw, it's nothing," said Maureen blushing. "Just a move I use when a guy breaks up with me. Everyone laughed, (nervously in Mark's case) and continued walking down the road, to Maureen's house.

It was decided that after trick-or-treating, everyone would gather at Maureen's house for a party, then the girls would sleep over there, and the guys would sleep over at Mark's house, which was right next to Maureen's.

'Do I really love Maureen?' Mark asked himself. 'Or is this just a phase? We're just friends…aren't we?'

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, and the long wait. I want to get out another chapter soon, so review:D


End file.
